The Heavy
The Heavy is one of the 9 playable characters from Team Fortress 2. Background The Heavy's father was a counter revolutionary. When he was killed, Heavy and his family were taken to a gulag in North Siberia in 1941. After living in it for three months, Heavy broke out, freed all the prisoners, tortured every last guard to death, and burned the gulag to ground. He then fled with his family into hiding. In order to earn money to feed his family, he became a mercenary and worked for Redmond/Blutarch Mann. Powers and Abilities *'Showdown': Heavy is able to kill people with a finger gun. All he has to do is point at someone and say "POW!" *'Boxing': Heavy learned to box in school. He became quite good at it, as he can use his bare fists to beat people to death. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Heavy and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Heavy will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Heavy will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Heavy will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Heavy will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Heavy will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Heavy will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Heavy will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Heavy will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Heavy will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Heavy will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Heavy will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Heavy will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his summoner's enemies Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to any surface. *'Bandoliers': Extra bullets Heavy caries around his chest at all times. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Heavy an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. Primary Weapons *'Minigun': Heavy's standard weapon of choice. Can fire 10,000 rounds per minute. Nicknamed Sasha. *'Natascha': Deals less damage but slows down target on hit. *'Brass Beast': Revs up slower than the other miniguns, but deals more damage. Nicknamed Oksana. *'Tomislav': Revs up silently and is more accurate, but has a slower fire rate. Nicknamed Svetlana. *'Huo Long Heater': Consumes ammo while revved up, even when not firing, but creates a ring of fire around the Heavy. Deals more damage to foes on fire and less damage to foes not on fire. Nicknamed Shiela. Secondary Weapons *'Shotgun': Just a normal shotgun. Fires 6 shots before needing to reload. *'Panic Attack': Holds 4 shots and then fires them all at once. Fire rate and bullet spread increases as Heavy takes damage. *'Family Business': Holds 8 shots instead of 6, but deals less damage per shot. *'Sandvich': Sandwich that can fully restore all of Heavy's health. Can be dropped to heal other people. *'Buffalo Steak Sandvich': When Heavy eats this steak, he is restricted to his melee weapon, moves faster, and takes more damage. Can be dropped to heal other people. *'Dalokohs Bar': Heals Heavy slower than the Sandvich, but when eaten at full health he can give himself extra health. Melee Weapons *'Fists': As mentioned earlier, Heavy can kill people with his bare hands. *'Apoco Fists': Gloves that deal the same damage as his normal fists, but when he kills someone with them, the person explodes. *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Heavy uses as a weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Killing Gloves of Boxing': Every time he gets a kill, he gets a crit boost, allowing him to deal more damage. *'Gloves of Running Urgently': When worn, Heavy can run faster, but he takes more damage. *'Bread Bite': Pieces of sentient bread worn on his hands with the same stats as the GRU. *'Warrior's Spirit': Deal more damage, but Heavy takes more damage in return. *'Fists of Steel': When worn, Heavy takes less damage from ranged sources but double the damage from melee sources. *'Eviction Notice': Brass knuckles that give Heavy a speed boost on hit, but deal less damage. *'Holiday Punch': Mittens that make the target laugh uncontrollably if punched from behind. Feats Strength *Can break robots and machines, even with his fists. *Held open a metal blast door. *His guns weigh 450 kilograms and he hauls them around like nothing. Speed *Has no notable speed feats. *Weapons like the Steak, GRU, and Eviction Notice buff his speed. Durability and Endurance *Has the most health out of all the TF2 classes. *Should scale to The Scout's feat of surviving three rockets, and The Soldier being able to survive his own rockets. Skill *Has tons of experience. *Killed an entire gulag full of guards. *Incredibly intelligent and an expert in firearms. Weaknesses *Very slow. *Some weapons aren't good in a one on one scenario. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Russian Characters